A White Christmas
by reflectionxofxdoodles
Summary: He was always there for her when she was alone, even on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock, Knock. _

Annabeth ignored the knocking on the door. It was Christmas Eve's, and of course, she was spending it alone. _God, what did I do to deserve this?_ Of course, while all her friends were with family and friends, she was stuck in her little apartment. All of her friends were in another state for family, and her father recently passed away, and her mother was still mourning about the death. Annabeth was still too upset about the death, and of course, it just had to happen two weeks before Christmas. Her younger brothers were either with their girlfriends, or with her mother, too mourning the death. Of course, Annabeth was upset, but she decided she would go to visit her mother tomorrow on Christmas, and also deciding that she wanted to relax in her apartment with—_don't think about him. It'll only make you more upset_, Annabeth scolded herself.

Now, you may be wondering, _Percy?_ Well, honestly, Annabeth tried texting him and calling him, but the connection failed with the snowy blizzard dancing in the air outside. _Of course, a white Christmas._ Annabeth thought to herself. Gosh, how she wished to spend time with Percy. Percy & Annabeth were best friends, but sadly, they were not going out. Of course, they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings. But, some people thought that they didn't want to go out because they thought that a relationship was going to destroy their beautiful friendship, but that was not true. To some outsiders though, it seemed like they were going out, a married couple even because on Annabeth's 18th birthday, Percy gave her and himself friendship rings, and on the back, it said _Percy & Annabeth_. They never took off the – _knock, knock_. Again, her thoughtsinterrupted by the knocking of the door, again. Willing to take a risk, Annabeth tiptoed to the door and bit her lip. Opening it, she found an extremely tall man with a scarf wrapped around his face, with only the sea-green eyes showing through.

Annabeth screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She quickly grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a huge textbook, and was about to throw it, when the anonymous person pulled off the scarf and revealed his face. He quickly stole the textbook, and his amazing, signature grin appeared on his clear face.

"Miss me, Wise Girl?" Percy Jackson said, winking. Annabeth couldn't believe it. Then, snapping out of her reverie, she smiled a huge smile. Not saying a word, she hugged Percy for all that he was worth. He picked her up, and twirled her around. Annabeth couldn't take the grin off her face.

"Percy Jonathon Jackson, why haven't you answered my texts and calls?" She faked scolded, trying to keep the smile off her face. Percy faked gasped.

"Did you just say my middle name?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't..." she said, crossing her arms. Percy raised both of his eyebrows, and without warning, threw Annabeth over his shoulder effortlessly. She squealed.

"PERCY JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN THIS ISTANT!" She yelled, punching his back with her fists.

He just chuckled.

He ran around the whole apartment, until he too was out of breath, and finally ran to her room, gently laying her down on the bed. He looked around her apartment, until he found something he has never seen before.

"When was this?" He asked, not remembering. The camera was focused on him, and he was turned slightly to the side, his brooding, sea-green eyes looking at Annabeth next to him, and she was smiling at him. In the background, there was a beach, a magnificent sunset in the sky, the clouds a beautiful pinkish colour.

"Remember? My 18th birthday, you took me to the beach," Annabeth said, coming up next to him. She smiled, remembering the beautiful day. A flash of realization appeared on his face and he nodded. They just stood next to each other, staring at the picture.

"Ugh, I'm going to go change into my pyjamas," Annabeth said nervously, breaking the silence, because she was sure she felt something. She hurried away, grabbing her stuff, and went in the bathroom. Percy frowned a little, and Annabeth wasn't the only one who felt that... thing. Percy looked around at all the other pictures, and he noticed that all the pictures were of him and Annabeth, nobody else. One picture caught his eye, though.

It was of Annabeth, of a rose in her hair, smiling in the camera. Percy loved this picture so much, and her hair was done in a cute, mess of curls, and there was a beautiful spark in her eyes.

"Rose: the flower of love," Percy said absentmindedly to himself. Then, he felt a shiver and a spark down his neck and he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping.

"You took that picture, it was the same day," Annabeth suddenly appeared behind him. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing a plain shirt with Percy's basketball shorts. Percy raised his eyebrows at the shorts. She just smiled.

"You know where your stuff is. Hey, do you want me to put some movies in the TV?" she asked.

"Pearl Harbour," Percy said. Annabeth nodded, and walked out of the room. You see, since Percy comes over so often, he ends up putting some of his clothes in her drawers for when they hang out or when he sleeps over.

_Finally, _Percy thought, taking out the little present for Annabeth and hiding it underneath one of the shirts. Tomorrow... tomorrow he would do—

"Percy, it's on!" Annabeth's sweet voice yelled from the living room. Quickly changing his clothes to a t-shirt and pyjama pants, he ran to the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Annabeth's lap. He vaguely heard "popcorn stealer."

"Percy, I have a question. Why are you with me instead of spending time with your family?" Annabeth asked, pausing the movie.

"Well, I decided I didn't want to interrupt Mom's and Paul's time together, so I decided I would visit them tomorrow. I came here because I knew you would be alone," Percy answered nonchalantly. Annabeth faintly smiled, and snuggled himself next to him.

So, that's how they spent half the night of Christmas Eve's. They watched the fantastic movie Pearl Harbour, but Percy was actually watching Annabeth more than the movie. She was so focused on the movie; it was beautiful, to Percy. Her eyes showed the clear emotions whenever there was an interesting event, and he loved how her hair framed her face, and she didn't bother to push it away. Forget it, he loved all the things about her. He turned off the TV when he noticed she fell. Percy gently picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom, laying her down carefully on the bed. He opened the windows a little and quietly to let some air in the room. After tucking Annabeth in, he climbed in bed with her also. He looked at her, and set a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

And, they both fell asleep together in each other's arms.

**Oh, my. I really hated this, since I didn't expect it to come out like this. Tell me anything about things I should fix and did you like it or hate it? Oh, by the way, this is a two-shot, so I'll possibly have this story, Forever and Always and Lesson: Love updated tomorrow. Love you guys! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as I promised! Hello, end of this Christmas story! Yes, I'm right to the point. By the way, a reviewer told me "why do they sleep together if they are just friends?" Well, yes, they are just friends, but guy friends and girl friends sleep together, but not in THAT way. Ha-ha, just telling you. However reviewed that, thanks for pointing that out! Now, here's the last chapter of A WHITE CHRISTMAS, and I'm going to have a one-shot posted today, but I SWEAR: I WILL HAVE MY TWO OTHER STORIES UPDATED TOMORROW, I PROMISE, I JUST CAN'T GET THAT ONE-SHOT IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD. I know, I'm in a total writing mood. By the way, go on Fictionpress, it's similar to Fanfiction, and I love it! And, lastly, I may not be posting these author notes in my chapters sometimes, so beware of that. Okay, enjoy!**

**:) :D ;) :,( :P XD**

Annabeth woke up from the cold, winter wind blowing from the way, brushing against her face. She looked at the empty space beside her. _Did Percy leave?_ She wondered. She lightly groaned at the thought. She sat up against the headboard, and stretched her arms, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she settled down in the sheets, wondering about how she was going to spend this lonely Christmas without Percy. Then, her hand fell upon a little post-it:

_Get ready, and wear something nice._

_-Seaweed Brain_

Annabeth crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. After being friends with Percy, she knew that when Percy said something to her, he meant it. She sighed, and just obeyed. She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, and headed to her closet in a towel. She bit her lip, examining all the dresses she had. Then, one caught her eye. One specific dress that she vaguely remembered:

_ It was the Spring Fling, and Annabeth was drinking a little glass of coke, standing in the moonlight outside in the balcony of Rachel's family's party. Her hair _was_ in a little ponytail, but she took it out. Now, her majestic, princess curls were resting on her shoulders, framing her face. She had little makeup: a little blush, and just a hint of pink lipstick. She stared at the moon, not really thinking about anything but the beauty the night. _

"_Of course you would be here," a deep, melodic voice rang out. She didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was. However, she couldn't keep the small smile off her face._

"_Seaweed Brain," she spoke to him as he stood next to her, both of them standing in the moonlight. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked._

"_Ah, I came here so I could escape the drunkenness of Rachel's aunts and uncles," she said nonchalantly. Percy's harmonic laugh rang out through the night. Annabeth smirked. Suddenly, Percy gently twirled her so she was facing him. She burned under his touch._

"_You're not getting out that easy," he said, smirking. She lightly chuckled. From the house, a pop song turned to a slow, soft song. Automatically, Annabeth's hands went behind Percy's neck, and Percy's hands rested on Annabeth's waist, and they swayed to the song. _

"_You look extremely beautiful in that dress," Percy said, breaking the silent spell. Annabeth threw on the green dress just so she couldn't be late to the party. The colour matched Percy's eyes, and that's probably one of the reasons Annabeth chose it. It had a white bow tied around her waist, and the dress was strapless, but Annabeth put on a white cardigan so she wouldn't be cold. The dress went to her knees, and brought out the gray in her eyes. Annabeth couldn't help smiling, and she rested her face in the crook of his neck._

"_Hmm, I could say the same to you in that handsome tux," she said, her voice sending shivers down Percy's neck. _

"_No, I'm serious. You look beautiful," he whispered, pulling back to stare at her. The moonlight shining down on her made her even more beautiful in Percy's eyes. For Annabeth, there was something in his voice that she couldn't catch, but she smiled, biting her lip._

"_Thank you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, and kissed him on the cheek._

She stared at the dress that was in the beautiful memory. She lightly touched the green silk and the white bow, the fabric under her fingers bringing the sweet, old memory back. She smiled, and got dressed.

**:) :D ;) :,( :P XD**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled throughout the apartment. She came stumbling out of her room, finally putting on the owl earrings her father had bought her. Just as she was about to yell his name again, she stopped. She looking around thesmall living room, and gasped.

All the furniture was backed against the walls, so in the center there wasn't anything except the bare, wood floor. The small, light-up Christmas tree glowed throughout the living room, and scented candles were on top of the furniture. So, all that gave the room a little brightness were the Christmas lights and candles. Annabeth finally noticed that it wasn't even morning, it was midnight. All you could see outside was the white snow blowing around in the wind, and the street lights glowing. Then, Annabeth could see Percy leaning on the wall. He stood up, and walked to Annabeth, smiling.

"The dress," he whispered, and he couldn't help smiling because he loved the dress so much, also. Annabeth just nodded, and laughed.

"You look handsome in that tux," she said, and he chuckled.

"What's the cause of this?" She asked, looking around at the illuminating room. Percy nodded, and gently pulled her to the center of the room.

"It's Christmas, and you don't deserve to spend this Christmas alone," he said. He turned on the radio, and soft Christmas music sang out through the room. "Christmas is a time of joy and love to spend with family and friends," he said, resting her hands on his waist and putting her hands on his neck. Percy twirled Annabeth around, catching her in his strong, comforting arms, and they both swayed.

Percy cupped her cheek with his rough, yet soft hand, making Annabeth look up into his brooding, ocean eyes. His other hand twirled her princess curls, and Annabeth closed her eyes, not wanting to let go of the feeling. Almost instinctively, Annabeth's hand touched Percy's cheek also, and her other hand rubbed through the soft strands of Percy's raven hair. They were so close to each other, their noses almost touching. Percy leaned in even more, his luscious lips hovering over hers, barely touching.

"You know how much I love you," he whispered huskily and kissed Annabeth fiercely. Both of their hearts lead the way, and they both responded to each other like they couldn't live without each other, which they really couldn't. Percy's lips massaged Annabeth's pink lips with his own, to their own accord. Annabeth grabbed on with all her might, not wanting to let go. She, too, was kissing Percy strongly. Both of them felt the electric spark ignite within their bodies. They stopped only a few times to breathe, then went back.

Sometime within the kiss, Annabeth cried. She didn't know why, but her tears streamed down her face, mixing in with their kiss. Percy immediately brought his hand to her face, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He tore away from the kiss, and both of them were breathing heavily. Percy's eyes questioned hers, as if asking _are you alright? _She shook her head helplessly_._

"I don't know why I'm crying," she whispered, and she just hugged him, and she couldn't let go. Then, Annabeth knew why she was crying. She found what she had missed her whole life, what she was missing. She was missing him. Percy brought something from his pocket, a little tiny velvet box. He opened it, and she gasped.

Inside, was a beautiful necklace. It was a golden key, with little silver diamonds encircled in the circle. In the back, it said _Percy & Annabeth = 3._ Annabeth stared at him, then kissed him. Immediately Percy responded to the kiss.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips, breaking away from the kiss. They both smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
